<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rinsed by adaora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079033">Rinsed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaora/pseuds/adaora'>adaora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Nudity, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Showers, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaora/pseuds/adaora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meghan prefers to take her showers alone. Sanaa has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Sanaa "Nomad" El Maktoub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rinsed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meghan has her secrets.</p><p>There are big ones and small ones, sensitive ones and casual ones. Ones that will stay with her forever and ones that will wither away soon enough.</p><p>And then, there are ones like the east shower block.</p><p>Smaller, colder and further. It's quite the walk away from the quarters, a while too long for anyone freshly woken and craving a shower, and Meghan knows that.</p><p>But she also knows that everyone <em>else </em>knows that, and she knows that that means, in the early hours when she would rather be left alone, she gets to land a shower block all to herself.</p><p>Admittedly, a shower block which has only one working shower in it - which may also be why no one comes here.</p><p>But it matters not.</p><p>What does matter is that she gets to shower completely isolated. Which means a lot, without getting into specifics.</p><p>The room is calm and the shower water is thick and warm. She attends to her lengths of hair for now, massaging at her scalp and running shampoo'd hands through them, yet to throw in conditioner per her insistence not to use any combination shower products.</p><p>All she hears is the scratch of her nails, the squelch of shampoo, the run and land of shower water, and the opening creak of the shower block door.</p><p>No, wait.</p><p>The massaging stops, and she turns about in place to listen out for anything else.</p><p>The door creaks closed.</p><p>And there's footsteps.</p><p>And they're getting closer.</p><p>Lips whistle with a sigh. A visitor is just what she needs.</p><p>"Meghan?"</p><p>The accent is persistent, an underlying blend between Spanish and Arabic.</p><p>"Uh-huh?"</p><p>"Oh." A sharp breath sounds. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but do you think I could jump in for a minute with you?"</p><p>What?</p><p>"I've been on a run and I've got training in twenty." Sharing a shower? "The main one is full, and <em>Cav </em>is in there."</p><p>Hm.</p><p>There was no way she was going to just jump into sharing a shower with another woman... she couldn't...</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>'Nomad', really Sanaa, is at the point of begging now, and Meghan doesn't have the heart to send her all the way back to the main shower block to wait for twenty-minute-shower Taina to finish up.</p><p>So, that means...</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>The door cracks open quickly after, left unlocked under Meghan's confidence that no-one would be here at this time, and it creaks to a wider angle slowly.</p><p>The tanned woman peers around the door, finding a half pivoted Meghan who covers her bosom and crotch with shielding hands, only her head turned fully to face her.</p><p>Sanaa smiles warmly, with gratitude. "Thank you. Really."</p><p>The golden-blonde nods, keeping her watch as Sanaa throws her towel onto the same bench as Meghan's fresh clothes sit and hastily pulls her sports top up and over her head.</p><p>She shouldn't watch another woman, a colleague, undress, and she shouldn't be sharing a shower with her.</p><p>Was there policy on this that she unknowingly signed in agreement to when she joined Rainbow? Could she get kicked out for this?</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sanaa seems cautious, but she throws her sports top to the ground and begins unfastening her bra and Meghan thinks she's already made up her own mind. "It's funny - I used to have to do this all the time when I was deployed..."</p><p>Her bra falls, and the tanned curvature of her naked bosom hits Meghan dead-centre, who still keeps her own covered with an arm, almost forgetting that Sanaa had breasts.</p><p>"Mhm." Meghan serves her a reserved smile of reassurance, to which Sanaa nods, now proceeding to her joggers. "Me too."</p><p>Sanaa smiles wider this time, and pulls down her legwear with a swift manoeuvre, kicking them away when they come to pool at her feet and exposing long, exercised legs and a black pair of fitting underwear. "Well, it's a good way to save water, if anything."</p><p>Meghan nods, deciding that it wouldn't be polite to watch Sanaa take her own panties off, and removes her shielding hands from her own body so she can continue with her shower.</p><p>And give Sanaa an equal exposure of what she's getting.</p><p>It isn't long until wet footsteps patter closer, and then eventually come to stop next to her and reach for a bottle of shower gel. "I won't stare, or anything, don't worry."</p><p>Meghan only nods, snapping open the bottle of shower gel that she's reached for, her shampoo wash having rinsed out as she had stood there. Sanaa is taller than her, just about, and it means that her shoulders are above Meghan's and that when she reaches for a bottle, she reaches over <em>her</em>.</p><p>"Is this three-in-one?"</p><p>The thought of Sanaa close and over her is kicked from her mind. "Um..." Meghan doesn't know which bottle her shower mate has picked up, and that means she has to turn around and look at her again.</p><p>Sanaa keeps her eyes set on Meghan, who glances at the bottle as she shakily squeezes a healthy amount of gel into her left hand. "Oh, no, it isn't. Just body wash." She shrugs, returning the bottle still open, and spreading the soap in her hands about thoroughly. "I don't think we have any combination stuff in here."</p><p>Sanaa hums. "You know, I think showers are so brilliant." Meghan keeps her hands to cleaning down her cleavage and across her stomach as her partner-in-crime continues. "Whenever I went across the desert or the mountains, I used to have to jump into lakes and rivers, and they were <em>freezing.</em>" She laughs, returning her own closed bottle and readying the healthy serving of shower gel in her hands. "And that's if I could find one - if I was really unlucky, I used to have to stand naked in the rain." Sanaa laughs again, slightly sighed this time, and Meghan has to push the image back. "But I think that's what makes travel so great, that you have to make-do and overcome these challenges... you know?"</p><p>"Yeah." Meghan glances over only momentarily, finding Sanaa with soaped breasts and stomach and growingly so arms, so she has to look away again. "I guess so."</p><p>That draws a third laugh from Sanaa, hummed and pensive this time, and her tongue continues. "I like your tattoos." Was she making small talk with her? In the shower? "I think they're beautiful."</p><p>Meghan really appreciated the compliment, but she doesn't know if sharing a shower is the best place to be having chit-chat. "Thank you." She turns around again, Sanaa still thoroughly cleaning every inch of her body that she can, even encroaching onto her neck, and as she does, she catches sight of her right hand as it wipes up and down her left arm.</p><p>"What happened to your fingers?"</p><p>She thinks her question rude and abrupt, worrying that she'll upset her, but Sanaa simply smiles again and her teeth bite at her lip amusedly. Her soaped right hand comes up for a moment, and she manoeuvres her two shorter, severed fingers back and forth in joking display. "You don't know?"</p><p>Meghan shakes her head.</p><p>"Frostbite. I had to have them amputated." The hand returns to her body, and her tone lowers slightly. "Sometimes I think God took the wrong fingers... my longest ones..."</p><p>Sanaa bites her lip as the words leave her mouth, eyes flaming with mirth at Meghan as a tempered laugh bubbles through her throat. The golden-blonde in-front of her only blitzes red, sharp enough to catch onto what she means almost immediately, but she doesn't give any further indication so Sanaa speaks again to break the silence.</p><p>Her tone is even more whispered, but thicker with amusement. "Come on, you know what I'm talking about..."</p><p>"Well, yeah..." Meghan snorts, awkwardly but convincing enough to pull a laugh from Sanaa and settle the atmosphere between the two with the rich vigour of a successful joke. Meghan knew what she was talking about because she was standing exactly where it normally happened.</p><p>But Sanaa didn't need to know that.</p><p>The Moroccan woman shrugs with a smile, lips now sealed as her right leg rises for her to run her soaped hands about it and find the soles of her feet. Meghan simply turns around, acting busy and trying to wrestle all the tempting thoughts Sanaa has put into her head.</p><p>It doesn't last long.</p><p>Meghan doesn't know what exactly Sanaa did, but she clearly misplaces her hand and it brushes against the meeting of her back and rear. Her index nail scrapes softly against the beginnings of the curve of her ass, just momentarily, and it makes Meghan shiver with cold fever and with strained breath. She jolts forward, away from the too-low and too-delicate touch, and Sanaa notices.</p><p>"Sorry." The squelched, slippery rubbing of shower gel continues, and Meghan is fighting against imagining Sanaa washing herself right behind her.</p><p>Or simply turning around to drink it in more.</p><p>"It's..." Meghan shakes her head, lip bitten and now turning to run her hair under the shower again to calm herself and comb her fingers through it, letting the run of water from her head wash away the soap across her front. "It's fine."</p><p>With her eyes closed and hands set deep within drenched, golden locks, she wonders how much Sanaa knows about her. If she knows that she's-</p><p>The train of thought breaks again, the rush of warm water above her now turned to a broken-half of what she was getting just a second ago.</p><p>Meghan opens her eyes.</p><p>Maybe she's slouching, or maybe Sanaa is on her tip-toes, but she really is taller than her.</p><p>Sanaa stands close to her, centimetres so, with her eyes closed and hands running through her hair and running down her chest as the milk of shower gel rinses away. If Meghan merely breathed slightly deeper, she was sure their arms or their shoulders or their chests or something would touch, and she fails to pull her eyes away as they sink into the beauty that stands before her.</p><p>Sanaa notices the different silence, hands leaving her uppers and moving to lowers that Meghan daren't look at, eyes opening and turning to her. "Oh, sorry! I..." She laughs embarrassedly, tenderly so, hands still rinsing herself autonomously. "I didn't mean to interrupt..."</p><p>Meghan steels herself, pulling the cover further down over what's happening inside and shrugging reassuringly. "I was only indulging myself." Maybe she should leave before it gets worse. "I'm done now, anyway."</p><p>"You don't put conditioner in?"</p><p>Yes, she does. Sanaa has her caught out. "Not really."</p><p>Sanaa tilts her head, tongue licking in between her soft lips in thought. "Are you sure? How do you get it like that?"</p><p>For some reason, in the immediate moment of silence after Sanaa's words, her thoughts swell and expand and pulse outwards as she thinks to what's happening: she's naked, and Sanaa is naked, and they're both standing in the shower under running water and she's complimenting her hair?</p><p>What was with the compliments? And why did she have to choose their moment in the shower together to dish them out?</p><p>She goes red. Not warm-water red but blush red. A deep rose.</p><p>She tries to excuse herself. "I was born with it..."</p><p>The statement is embarrassing and makes Meghan recoil slightly, but Sanaa laughs again and she's finding it harder to walk out of the cubicle door.</p><p>"I don't believe you." Sanaa points at her in realisation. "Do you want me to wash your back?"</p><p>Wash her back?</p><p>Wash meant touch, and touch meant...</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Sanaa gives her an enthusiastic look.</p><p>"No, really..."</p><p>"Come on - we used to have a saying during deployment..." Sanaa snorts. "'If I have to watch your back all the time then you can at least let me wash it!'" Sanaa laughs at her own reminiscence, something that pulls a smirk from Meghan. "We did it all the time, there's no harm..."</p><p>A back rub-wash from a stunning woman that she's alone with in a steamed cubicle in a shower building that's out of the range of most people’s’ morning patience?</p><p>She can't just say no, exactly.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Meghan turns around with anticipation, moving wet locks of hair from the back of her neck and coming to sit over her shoulders as a shower gel clicks open behind her. Her arms are antsy, and she doesn't know whether to cup them underneath her chest or to leave them by her side.</p><p>Or to hold them behind herself like she's in uniform at a parade.</p><p>Her thoughts cease, shower gel bottle clicking closed and Sanaa energetically rubbing her soaped hands together with beginning.</p><p>Then, the sound ceases too, and a cool touch of open, explorative palms meets the heated skin of Meghan's upper back.</p><p>The hands are soft and reaching, running the jelly of frothing shower gel about her unreachables: around her neck and across her shoulders, down along her spine and under the curves of her shoulder blades, and then further into the dips of her waist and bordering on the same beginning of her rear that she had accidentally wandered into earlier.</p><p>"I won't go too low." Sanaa speaks amusedly, but Meghan is tense and unsure if that's what she wants. "Don't worry."</p><p>All she can do is nod, fingers curling and pressing into and along her contrastingly pale thighs as Sanaa massages into the strained muscles of her lumbar. It makes Meghan curdle and soften, tension and wear dissipating away under the sensual pressure Sanaa works into her, fingers and palms searching and stretching and turning smooth skin and firm muscle under the milky layer of shower gel foams under her hands, and things start stirring up that she can't suppress.</p><p>"Unless you want me to."</p><p>Meghan doesn't say anything, and Sanaa doesn't say anything, and the back-washing stops and it feels like the shower does too.</p><p>"That was a joke." A greatly less successful one this time. Sanaa returns cautiously, now rubbing at her shoulder blades. "I was... um... I was joking..." She audibly swallows. "...sorry..."</p><p>Meghan doesn't reply, only humming in acknowledgement and still bristling in the afterburn of the thought of Sanaa's hands digging and massaging into her ass and her fingers dipping in between her legs.</p><p>God.</p><p>The movement about her back stops, stickied fingers lifting from the soothed skin of her back and the wet taps of Sanaa's feet sounding backwards. She clears her throat, and throws her hands under the run of the shower. "How was that?"</p><p>Wonderful. "Wonderful."</p><p>Sanaa smiles, though Meghan doesn't see it as she stands static to savour the post-massage moment. "See? I told you so." Meghan turns about slowly, hoping Sanaa doesn't notice what's happened to her nipples. "You can rinse off now."</p><p>She nods, stepping underneath the fall of the shower and letting the liquid warmth run across her back.</p><p>The soap peels away, dripping down her body and running throughout the parts that Sanaa hadn't sought to explore. Meghan stands giddily nervous, pondering what her accomplice is looking at from behind her.</p><p>"You don't have to do me." Meghan turns around at the words, finding a seemingly unaffected and cheery Sanaa. "I need to get going."</p><p>Meghan nods, and Sanaa strides out of the shower's range and into the colder air of the cubicle.</p><p>Meghan watches her go, obviously, because she's still dripping with warm water and she can't take her eyes off all the muscles that flex and curl as she walks naked.</p><p>Sanaa snatches up her towel, throwing it around herself and tying it about her chest, and then cradles her mass of crumpled clothes into a wet arm. "It was nice showering with you." She laughs awkwardly, turning to glance farewell at Meghan, who nods with pursed lips and covers herself up again. "I'll... I'll see you later."</p><p>Meghan hums, nodding as Sanaa pushes the still unlocked door open and steps outside. "Bye."</p><p>Without getting into specifics, having an isolated shower means a lot.</p><p>And Meghan thinks she's going to have to put it to good use.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>